


Serenity

by frey_ester



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: BL2 setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frey_ester/pseuds/frey_ester
Summary: Melissa the Medic's daily life of being in a romantic relationship with Handsome Jack.





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I wrote for a winner on one of my many raffles. They requested their original character x Handsome Jack.

The Helios’ timed schedule light flickered on following  with  a signal of morning ,  an alarm clock blaring into life. Melissa grumble in protest  from  being dragged out of her peaceful slumber of dreams. 

   
“Jack,” the young kitsune groaned in protest from the merciless buzzer going off on the nightstand. “Why... it’s so early.” Melissa uttered hiding her face into her pillow with a complaining noise. 

   
The alarming sound suddenly ceased into nothingness and a soft butterfly kiss was pressed against the top of Melissa’s blonde head. “Good morning to you too, princess.” a humored masculine voice hummed.  

 

Melissa opened a drowsy  scarlet eye  peering up at the handsome man who was already leaving his side of the bed. “Jack,” she started reaching out aimlessly for the younger man. “Come back.”

“ Nuh -uh, pumpkin.” Jack teased with a wide grin on his unmasked face. His disfigured vault symbol scar stretched slightly in his smile and while he spoke. “Papa’s  gotta  work. Just stay in bed, love.”  

   
Melissa couldn’t argue with the man allowing him leave while she remained abide within the bed. She curled up onto her side snuggling her face into the fluffy pillows. The kitsune grabbed the comforter and pulled it over her shoulder cuddling into a mass sea of blankets. The sound of a shower running came from the master bathroom, a perfect source of white noise, lulled the kitsune back to sleep. 

 

❃❃❃   


The sweet aroma of pancakes filled the air of the master bedroom plucking the young kitsune out of her sleep. Melissa opened her mismatched eyes peering over to the source of the delicious scent. 

Handsome Jack walked through the door way holding a golden tray with pancakes, bacon, and a glass of apple juice. “Good morning beautiful.” he crooned out with a shit eating grin plaster on his lips. 

Melissa couldn’t help but return the infectious grin with a smile. “Jack, what are you doing? You’re going to be late for work.” she claimed with a small shake to her head. She sat up with her back resting against the wooden bedframe. Her crimson and navy colored eyes followed the handsome man walking across the room to her.    
   
Jack appeared freshly cleaned and groomed from his shower. His hair in its usual updo, his bangs swooped off to the side out of his face and practically a bird nest of a crown. Jack already had his mask clipped in on his face which caused the kitsune to pout in disapproval.     
   
“Jack, you know, you don’t have to wear that around me.” the kitsune admitted as the man set down the golden tray on her lap. She softly placed her hand on the side of Jack’s face peering up at him with a gentle and genuine gaze. “I believe— know, you‘re a gorgeous man, Jack. You don’t need this with me, ever.” she said.    
   
“I know, kiddo.” Jack beamed in response to the kitsune softly leaning his face into her hand. He lingered onto her soft touch of her hand as he gazed down at her with those olive green and baby blue heterochromia eyes of his. “I still remember the look on your face when you first saw it. Yet, you still accepted it... and me.” he declared.   
   
“Oh Jack, you honestly thought you could get rid of me?” Melissa sassed with a smirk as she stole a quick peck of a kiss from the man’s lips. She giggled purely with her white with blue tip fox ears twitching from her happiness. “You’re going to have to try a lot harder than that, handsome.”    
   
Jack playfully rolled his eyes and cupped the kitsune’s round face placing a sweet butterfly kiss on her lips. “Behave will you, kitten? If naught, I’m going to have to discipline you when I come home from work.” he retorted back with a grin. Jack then pulled away from Melissa letting her go as he left the bedside. “Enjoy your breakfast. I’ll be back before you even know it.”    
   
Melissa laughed sweetly with a grin resting upon her lips. “Get out here already, I’m trying to enjoy a decent meal for once.” she jeered in similar energy as the younger man. Jack crackled a laugh and retreated out of the bedroom before the kitsune could throw a pillow at him.    
   
Now alone, Melissa took a bite of the pancakes Jack had prepared for her. She made a happy noise satisfied with the fluffy delightfulness and sweet taste of the pancakes. She glanced back at the doorway where Jack used to be and let out a blissful sigh. The kitsune really was in love with Handsome Jack and she could no longer tell herself otherwise. Happy with the serenity she found within the man’s arms, she knew there was no chance on leaving him again. She was home. 


End file.
